When You Look Me In The Eyes
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: Collection of Naitlyn, Smitchie and Jella one shots. Includes With Every Breath!
1. With Every Breath

**I know I should be updating CRA, but this suddenly came to me and I had to post it :D**

**Disclaimer: for the millionth time, if I owned CR I wouldn't be writing here, Smitchie would've kissed, Naitlyn would've got together and Jason would've got his bird house.**

Caitlyn's POV

"She's so amazing! I mean when she smiles I feel like the room lights up. God she has such and amazing personality-" I sat nodding my head as Nate went on about his new girlfriend. They had gotten together a few weeks ago, and since then it's always been, _she's so pretty, she's so amazing,_ it was getting on my last nerve. No, not that he was talking about her, although that was kinda annoying, the fact that he couldn't see how every time he talks about her my heart breaks a little more.

_Sitting here,_

_listening as you talk about her,_

_'shes amazing',_

_'shes perfect' _

_why can't you see that, I'm not the girl,_

_you can say that to_

_I don't wanna listen anymore,_

_I don't wanna cry behind your back,_

_and tell you everything is alright._

_When really my heart breaks,_

_with every,_

_touch,_

_smile, _

_breath from you._

"Hey Nate, I g-gotta go, okay?" I stuttered, trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to pool in my eyes. He turned to me, snapping out of his daze.

"Are you okay Caity?" he asked concern crossing his features. I nodded and ran out of the room, trying to hold the tears back until I got home. I couldn't make it to my house, the tears began to fall as I entered the park. I sat down on one of the benches, and began to sob.

_Why can't you see,_

_you're the reason,_

_that I cry at night,_

_why can't you see,_

_you're the reason,_

_I won't let love find me._

_You're the reason,_

_my heart has shattered away_

_I don't wanna listen anymore,_

_I don't wanna cry behind your back,_

_and tell you everything is alright._

_When really my heart breaks,_

_with every,_

_touch,_

_smile, _

_breath from you._

I couldn't understand why, even after all the times he made me cry, that all I wanted was to be able to hug him again. His new girlfriend thought we were too close of friends and told Nate to stop hugging me, and kissing me on the cheek when we parted. My life was spinning out of control, and he didn't even know, we'd been friends for two years, and he threw that all away for a girlfriend.

_How can it be that,_

_even after all this hurt you put me through,_

_without you,_

_my world stops spinning,_

_without you,_

_there is no sun,_

_without you,_

_my heart stops beating._

_I don't wanna listen anymore,_

_I don't wanna cry behind your back,_

_and tell you everything is alright._

_When really my heart breaks,_

_with every,_

_touch,_

_smile, _

_breath from you._

I continued to sob helplessly, making many pedestrians look at me oddly. A hand descended on my shoulder and I shrieked. I turned around and it was Nate. He looked at my tear stained face and immediately engulfed me in a hug. I couldn't help my self, even after all the stuff he put me through, I needed him.

"Caity? Tell me what's wrong? Please?" he begged sadly, I shook my head, and went to run away. He caught my hand and pulled me back to the bench. I groaned and looked up, storm clouds were coming in.

"Nate, let me go!" I exclaimed wiggling my hand. He shook his head stubbornly.

"What's wrong, tell me and I'll let go" he said determined. I continued to struggle, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you! Okay? I fricking love you! Your girlfriend hates me and won't let you hug me. You only talk about your girlfriend all the time! And I miss my old best friend!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the rain began to pour down on us. He looked at me shocked for a moment

"And I know you don't feel the same. So I'll just leave and you can have your happily ever after with her okay?" I screamed yanking my hand free and running away.

_With every breath, _

_you breath with her,_

_that's a piece of my heart's puzzle,_

_that flies away._

_I smile and say every things alright,_

_when really,_

_with everyone of your breaths mingled with hers,_

_mine stop._

I ran about half way across the park before my legs gave out and I fell to the ground sobbing. The rain continued to pour down, but all I could feel was my heart shattering. Someone sat down beside me, I looked up and it was Nate. His curls were matted to his forehead, his cheeks red from running.

"Caitlyn, I love you so much you don't even know. I dated her 'cause I thought you didn't feel the same" he exclaimed. My head snapped up, just in time for him to lean down and press his lips to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close, I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the wet curls that lay there. He pulled away a few moments later, resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you" he said kissing my nose lightly. I gave a small smile.

"I love you too" I responded kissing again lightly.

_With every breath._

**Okay this is what happens when my mind wanders :P I hope you like it, it's my first Naitlyn one-shot. Let me know what you think. By the way the song IS mine so I'd like to keep it that way, no plagiarism!**

**Luv always,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Amazed

**Hey guys I know I should be updating CRA, CRA2, and Lightening Love, but this came into my head. I hate country with a passion ( no offense), but this was the song I danced with a guy to, and I now LOVE it :P. Hope you like it, to make it easier for people, I'm gonna make a collection of one shots, including Amazed, and With ever breath.**

**I do not own anything but my Camp Rock DVD and Jonas Brothers posters.**

Prom night. To most girls, it's the most wonderful nights of their lives. Buying expensive dresses that they will only wear once, paying for extravagant hair styles, renting limos. I was never one of those girls, I'm still not. Mitchie had pestered me until I decided to come. Making me wear a dress and heels had to be the most horrible thing she had ever done to me. I will admit, it is a beautiful dress, a light blue floor length gown, with a bow at the waist, showing off the curves I didn't know I had. I had the dress, hair, limo, which I rode in with Shane and Mitchie. Yes, Shane had flown in from New Jersey, where he was currently on a break from the tour, so I got to watch at they,_ made up for lost time_. As Mitchie put it.

So that leads to now, where I am standing in the community center, with the rest of our graduating class. Shane and Mitchie are dancing to a slow song, his arms protectively around her waist and her head on his chest. I sighed sadly. I wasn't a jealous person, but over the last two years, I've watched Shane and Mitchie become, Smitchie, and pined for my own romance. I'm not alone, I know that, they're still my friends, and I have my best friend. Nate. My best friend, who I have completely fallen for. I don't know how it happened, or when, but there was nothing I wanted more, than to have Nate be here, holding me like Shane was holding Mitchie.

"Caitlyn! Come dance with us!" Mitchie exclaimed form the dance floor, where a fast song was now playing. I shook my head sadly and got up, walking outside to get some fresh air. I stood outside, with my arms around my stomach, as I began to rain lightly. I sighed, wiping away the few tears that had leaked out of my eyes. I jumped, as I felt a coat being slipped onto my shoulders. I turned to find Nate, standing in his dress shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a tie hanging loosely around his neck. I beamed at him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you couldn't come" I exclaimed, my face still buried in his chest. He stroked my hair lightly.

"I took an over night flight from Philadelphia, I'm your best friend I couldn't let you go to your prom by your self" I smiled, but my heart broke as he said best friends.

"Thank you" I whispered, pulling my face away from his chest. He smiled and took my hand leading me inside.

"By the way, you look beautiful" he whispered softly into my ear. Tears gathered in my eyes and I leaned up to kiss his cheek lightly.

"Let's dance" he suggested, dragging me to the dance floor. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, in a way that we had never been before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

"This next song goes out to Caitlyn from your best friend" the DJ announced. I lifted my head to look at Nate, who was smiling softly. _Amazed _began to play ad I beamed, my favorite song, he remembered.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

I looked up at Nate, to find he was already staring at me. I blushed lightly, as our eyes connected. Without a thought, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his softly. He was shocked for a moment but after a second, his arms were around my waist, tightening slightly. I ran my finger through his hair, making him moan slightly, this made me smirk. He felt this smirk and moved one of his hands to my cheek, stroking it tenderly, before pushing his tongue forcefully against my lips. I opened my mouth, and he entered immediately. We parted moments later, breathing heavily.__

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

"I-I-I..." he stuttered trying to form words. My eyes began to water, he didn't love me like I loved him. I pulled out of his arms and ran out the door. I ran until I couldn't anymore, ending up in the park. I sat down on the grass, tears now pouring from my eyes. I had just messed up my relationship with the only person I ever loved. My dad had left when I was two, my mom was never home, always 'on business'. Nate was my everything.

"Caitlyn!" I turned to find Nate running towards me, I sighed, I would've had to face him eventually.

"Are okay?" he asked softly. I nodded, looking out at the sunset, which we had the perfect view of, due to the fact that the park was right by a cliff that over looked the town. He sat down beside me, silent for a moment.

"Caitlyn, I don't know exactly how you feel about earlier, but I know how I feel. I love you so much you don't even know. Every little thing you do makes me love you more" he confessed, moving my face to look at his. The tears were now falling freely down my face.

"Nate, I love you too" I whispered, kissing him softly. He reciprocated, moving me so I was laying on my back. We parted and he moved to lay beside me, I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. I smiled as he began to sing softly.__

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

"Baby, I'm amazed by you" he whispered kissing me softly once more.

**I hate the ending, but I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts, even the bad ones :D The more you review, the more one shots I'll post, and possibly the more I'll update my other stories ;)**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
